Somewhat loved
I waited. It could be soon, or in 100 years. But luckily it was now. My owner walked down the stairs sleepily, ready to eat breakfast and start the day. I love him, so much. But I sometimes got the strange feeling that he didn't love me back, he would come home from wherever he had been with a strong, sharp smell on his breath. At this time he was mean, he yelled and hit and me. He acted drowsy and babyish. But I loved him. As he walked down, I cautiously wagged my tail, I made sure to step out of the way of the stairs so he didn't kick me. He walks over to me, I stand up and greet him excitedly. He rubs my ear, I lick his hand. He smacks me angrily on the side of my muzzle. I don't whine, or else he'll punish me further. He takes a banana from the fruit bowl and goes back upstairs to his room. I don't follow him, if I do he gets mad. He comes back down, dressed. He picks my food bowl from the ground and fills it with tasty pellets. He never forgets to feed me, I love him. After a while of watching t.v he leaves for work. He comes back, but he holds the door for someone, a sweet smelling female. They touch their muzzles to each other and he ruffles her hair. He starts taking her clothes off. t she just pushes him onto the couch. I run over, a slight growl in my throat. I watch them, a strange noise comes from my master, its a strange moaning noise. I think the females hurting my master, what a bitch, master will surly be pleased when I bite her. I put my front paws onto the couch and grab her arm within my teeth, I shake my head back and forth. My master doesn't like that I'm helping him. I feel a pain on my scruff, he's grabbing it, he drags me towards the back door. It hurts, I snap at his arm, he shakes me around, I'm a big dog, so the abuse doesn't always hurt me physically, but it makes my heart hurt. He throws me outside, closing the door while calling me bad names. I see him and the half naked woman arguing, she puts on her shirt and leaves, the man follow out the door, but soon comes back it, shutting the front door angrily.He opens the door that I wait at, I shove past him and run inside the house, he must love me if he let me in. But I feel a pain on my body as his shoes foot connects with my side. The pain doesn't stop, he yells at me while kicking and hitting me. He takes a glass bottle of the counter and drinks from it. I run into the living room, hoping to get away from this foul smelling monster. He walks over, slowly, I wag my tail, hoping he had come to his senses. But I soon realize that he'll never come to his senses, he takes the glass bottle and smashes it along my rib-cage. It didn't brake, so he smacked it across my head, it shattered and spread across the floor. I am telling this story as a lay outside the house, he hasn't fed my for almost a week. I lay here, dry heaving and sitting in a puddle of my own waste. I somewhat love him.